


oh, kiss me sweet

by Lethally



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Code Black + "Kiss me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, kiss me sweet

Mario rushed across the pub to the bar where Malaya was sipping her drink and laughing with Christa, he took hold of her drink free arm and leaned to whisper-shout in her ear.  
“I need you to kiss me, right _now_. Please, I’ll take over your code bag duty next week.” 

Malaya smiled at Christa, put down her drink and shuffled around on her bar stool until she was facing Mario. Even sitting up, Mario still towered over her. She laid a hand on his shoulder, slowly rising to his neck. 

She smiled at him, lazy and confident, her hand pulling him down by the neck until their lips were a breath apart. 

“I’ll do it but you _better_ explain later.” 

After a quick glance to his left, Mario kissed her slowly, letting her take charge of the kiss while Christa stared at them, gaping. When Malaya pushed away from him after a minute, he rested his forehead against hers and checked the left side of the pub when he reaches for his drink. 

Finally, Mario pulled away and changed back to his colder, grumpier self, which Malaya hadn’t noticed him taking off until the curtain was closed again. 

Mario looked at Christa then Malaya, his hands playing with the label on his beer bottle. 

“My ex was over there with a new boyfriend.” 

Both girls turned to their right but they couldn’t seem to see what the ex looked like. Malaya rubbed off her lips with the back of her hand and joked,   
“At least this wasn’t a bad for my first kiss with a guy.” Christa let out a loud laugh that drew attention to their little group, mostly because Mario was coughing out his beer and blushing. 

That would make a good story to tell Angus the next day. 

_________________

“I’m not saying that you’re diagnosis is wrong, all I am saying is that you need to get your patient an X-Ray because there is something that doesn’t fit with this diagnosis. By now, you should know I’m like 85% right when it comes to this stuff.” 

“Yeah, and who the hell saved your ass yesterday with the stab wound?” Mario grabbed the chart off Angus’ hands and hit him on the arm with it, a smirk on his face. Angus grabbed Mario’s wrist to stop him. 

“Mario?” Angus saw a man call over Mario’s shoulders; he was waiting behind the nurses’ station. 

Mario’s face paled in front of Angus’ eyes, his whole body turned rigid until his eyes fell on Angus’s hand on his wrist. He took Angus’ hand in his and pulled him towards the desk. 

After a short discussion where Angus stayed completely silent, only watching as Mario and his ex, Jason, talked, it was decided that Angus would check up on the ex – who was an absolute Adonis – since doctors were not allowed to treat their close ones, bla bla bla. 

Doctor Hudson called for Mario as a patient was rolled in the ER, Angus felt his shoulder turn and did not realize he was being kissed until Mario was walking away and he was left alone with the ex Mario seemed so stressed around. 

________

“So… Mario’s a good kisser, huh?” 

“I wouldn’t know, it was barely a peck.”

“Ha, you wish it had been more!” 

“Psh, Malaya…” 

“Okay, yes, maybe. Stop staring at me like that!” 

He stepped away from the lockers’ room and walked in, as if carried by his momentum. 

“Come on, losers. Who’s in for a drink?”

**Author's Note:**

> I h/c Mario as bi and Angus as demi   
> get my drabbles in advance on my tumblr @ ofwoodsandwaves


End file.
